New recruits
by Nickim010
Summary: Slice of life. Some new recruits joins the ZPD. Oneshot. (Might be more chapters in the future)
**A/N Well this was just a bad cheesy fic I wrote in 30 minutes because I am a huge nerd for this fandom. A/N**

Officer Judy Hopps had been a police at the ZPD (Zootopia's Police Department) for 2 years now and she is living her dream life, taking new cases all the time, solving crimes and making the world a better place, all together with her partner in crime (or law), a fox named Nick Wilde. They were the most famous team in the entire Zootopia, since they were the city's first rabbit cop, and the city's first fox cop, and they were also the solvers of the "Night Howler Incident", which made the whole city see them as heroes.

Today was like any other day at the ZPD. Clawhauser was greeting all his coworkers as they walked into the building, preparing for their morning shift. Most of the officers were talking about yesterdays solved cases, and cases that still needed to be solved, and about what they thought they would do today, but there was also one more thing they were gossiping about. Yesterday some recruits had graduated, and they would be joining the forces today, so everyone was on lockout for new faces, especially the rabbit/fox duo, since all the teams would take a new recruit with them on their missions today to train them in the real city, to give them some experience before they would form their own teams.  
"I am so excited about the new recruits Nick! We are just growing. Imagine how many new coworkers and friends we will have, maybe we will even have another bunny or another fox, or another new animal that has never been a cop before!" Judy said as she happily hopped around.  
"Well Carrots this is Zootopia after all, the place were anyone can be anything, so I wouldn't be surprised if we saw a mouse join us after what you did 2 years ago", Nick answered as he kept eating on a donut that he had stolen from Clawhauser.  
"Well I think a mouse cop would be awesome, it would add some more diversity to this place, maybe they would even considering getting smaller chairs", Judy said.  
"Smaller chairs huh? So you're tired of sharing chair with a fox then?" Nick joked

Before Judy could answer they heard Officer Bogo call all the officers into the meeting room, and they were on their way there. They all sat down and waited for their orders for today, but also to be introduced to their new recruits who were standing on a straight line in the beginning of the room. Judy counted them and saw what species they were. There were two wolves, one elephant, a lion, a hippo, a bear, a cat and a mink. Judy smiled as she saw the two last ones, they were both the first officers of their own species in Zootopia, and that was something to be proud of, and since she herself was the first (and only so far) bunny in this town she could relate to them, and she hoped to get to know them.  
"Morning everybody this is our new recruits, Moonhowl, Howell, Johnson, Maney, Roller, Furrel, Kitters and Clawler. Moonhowl and Johnson will join the eastern group on parking duty and Maney and Howell will help the third southwestern team with a missing mammal case. Furrel and Roller will help the second northern team with a missing mammal case in Tundra Town. While Kitters and Clawler, you two will get a special case, you will follow the lead of our officers Hopps and Wilde", Officers Bogo said as the new bigger recruits laughed as the older ones looked dead serious.  
"What are they gonna do? Find a donut stealing mouse?" the hippo asked while he still laughed.  
"No, they are gonna follow our TOP OFFICERS on one of our hardest cases yet", Bogo answered and he just nodded to Judy and Nick. "You may leave were you last left off, you are excused from the meeting, every second matters in this case", he said and Judy immediately jumped down from the seat followed by Nick, and the two new recruits excitedly followed.  
"Are you really the top officers?" the mink asked as they walked to the outside to go and get a police car.  
"Sure are sweetheart", Nick answered. "The one and only, the legendary fox cop stands is walking beside you"  
"Nick stop bragging you nerd", Judy said. "Anyway what's your names?".  
"I am Emmet Kitters", said the black cat.  
"And I'm Katy Clawler", said the mink.  
"Well guys we better fill you in on this case. We are currently trying to track down some gang members of the Muscle Gang, a gang of large animals, both predator and prey, that kidnaps smaller animals and that also sells illegal stuff to the black market. We are thinking there is much more than this, there might be a whole conspiracy behind this, and there might be more illegal stuff with the gang than we already know about, so are you ready?".


End file.
